Teresa
"This little girl, who's not even half my size... taught me that tears can flow even from these silver eyes." - ''Teresa of the Faint Smile '''Teresa' was Claymore No. 1 of the 77th generation of Claymores, and is the 182th warrior to be created by the Organization. She is counted as one of the eight most powerful Claymores of all time,Claymore Manga Scene 110 possibly even the strongest.Claymore Manga Scene 12 She was known as "Teresa of the Faint Smile" (微笑のテレサ, Bishō no Teresa, lit. "Smiling Teresa") for the faintest of smiles that graced her face while she effortlessly slaughtered yoma. Her power was so great that she rarely had to use even ten percent of her yoki. Etymology "Teresa" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Teresa" (テレサ, pronounced "te-re-sah" or "te-re-zah"). In the West, "Teresa" was originally a 4th-century Spanish name, confined to Spain and Portugal, until the 17th century. The word "Teresa" was possibly derived from the Greek θέρος, meaning "heat" or "summer," or θερίζω, meaning "to harvest." It could also have been derived from Θηρασία, an island in the volcanic island group of Santorini in the Greek Cyclades. In the series, Teresa is depicted as one of the Twin Goddesses of Love, the other being Clare. Appearance Human In a dream, Teresa remembered her once long, black hair, and dark eyes, and was permanently haunted by the betrayal of the people she trusted, and were responsible for her being sold to the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 13 Claymore Teresa had long, wavy, pale blonde hair parted down the middle, which she wore loose. She had silver eyes like all other Claymores, and wore the standard uniform. Height: 180 cm (5 ft 10.86 in)—same height as Irene (Ilena in the manga) File:Raging_Teresa.jpg|Teresa glaring at the bandits File:Teresa_Smile_at_Clare.jpg|Teresa smiling at Clare at the end of the battle File:Teresa_on_The_Moonlight.jpg File:Bishou_No_Teresa.jpg Teresa.jpg|Teresa releasing 10% of her yoki Teresa.png|Teresa's profile Personality As a trainee, Teresa always attempted to escape. She was known as a "problem child."Claymore Manga Scene 64 Before Teresa met Clare, she was a cold-blooded, solitary killer who would accept any assignment without complaint. She would often intimidate the townsfolk and made it sound as if the Organization was responsible for sending yoma to towns that did not pay the required fees. When Teresa met Clare, however, she opened up her heart and her former cold personality changes. In Irene's opinion, being with Clare had caused Teresa's heart to lose its toughness as a warrior, which eventually led to Teresa's death. But Teresa is also very calm and can be suprised seen in her fight with Priscilla. Claymore Manga Scene 38 Abilities Acute Yoki Sensing Teresa possessd a rare level of yoki sensing. Teresa could sense the minute movements and flow of yoki in yoma and Claymores alike, accurately predicting and defending against their every move. As a little child Teresa was able to track down Rafaela, who totally erased her aura after the incident with Luciela, in the woods. After Teresa's death, Clare inherited this gift by taking in Teresa's flesh. High Yoki Augmenting Teresa's already superior physical qualities was her near-unrivaled yoki. A mere ten-percent release was enough to frighten and kill a fully awakened Rosemary (whose power was possibly enough to rival that of any of the Abyssal Ones )Claymore Manga Extra Scene 1 and defeat a near-awakened Priscilla.Claymore Manga Scene 23 Both were displays of the true nature of Teresa's power. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 1. *Yoki: S (Special Level of Ability) *Agility: A *Muscular Strength: A *Spirit: A *Perception: S *Leadership: B Biography Early Life Teresa's early life is vague. She guessed that her parents named her after one of the Twin Goddesses of Love. In her dreams, she remembered having black hair, that she believed was her best feature. At some point in her life, she was sold to the Organization by the people she trusted. It wasn't clear whether it was her family, or the town she was from. During her Claymore training, she was called a "problem child" by her handler. It was during one of her escape attempts that she met Rafaela in a yoma-infested forest. As a Claymore, Teresa was a cold-blooded killer who cared for no one, performing her assignments in a blase manner. She liked to frighten clients with horror stories. She outwardly appeared to be obedient, but was not above keeping some secrets from the Organization, and even had her own suspicions about dubious actions. Her handler was Orsay. Time with Clare C_6.jpg|Teresa walking in the forest with Clare clay-06-00.jpg|Teresa crying Clay-06-06.jpg|Teresa and Clare 6-4-3.jpg|Teresa killing a Yoma claymore6-300x178.jpg|Teresa and Clare in Rokut 6-8-3.jpg 6-8-5.jpg|Teresa killing the bandits' leader clay-06-14.jpg|Teresa after killing all the bandits In the village of Teo, Teresa sensed the yoki of seven yoma. After killing six, she spotted the seventh hiding behind a young girl. After killing the Yoma, Teresa discovered that the girl was kept as a prisoner and toy of the yoma. Despite rebuffs to the mysterious girl's attempts at affection, the girl persisted. The mystery girl followed Teresa through the wilderness and despite Teresa's initial annoyance, she eventually became fond of the young girl. Teresa named the girl Clare, after the Twin Goddesses of Love, Clare and Teresa. Clare mutely affirmed that it was indeed her name.Claymore Manga Scene 14 Clare awakened Teresa's lost compassion, leading Teresa to say: "This little girl, who's not even half my size... taught me that tears can flow even from these silver eyes."Claymore Manga Scene 15 From that point onwards, Teresa began openly displaying her affection for Clare without holding back. However, she decided to leave Clare with foster parents in Rokut, believing a normal life would be best for the young girl. Unfortunately, shortly thereafter, the village was raided by a group of bandits. Teresa rushed back to save Clare and seeing the latter's bloodied form, Teresa flew into a rage.Claymore Manga Scene 16 She killed all the bandits, breaking the cardinal rule that a Claymore should never kill humans, no matter what the circumstances.Claymore Manga Scene 17 Battle with Priscilla By breaking the Organization's cardinal rule, Teresa became a target for execution. At the execution site, instead of accepting her punishment, Teresa disabled all five of the Claymores tasked to slay her. She calmly said that she had found a reason to live—Clare. Priscilla (Claymore No. 2), Irene (No. 3), Noel (No. 4) and Sophia (No. 5) were then summoned to execute Teresa. Teresa defeated them easily but considered killing Priscilla, noting the monstrous potential the younger Claymore possessed. However, Clare had softened her warrior heart. Thus, she spared Priscilla and left the town with Clare.Claymore Manga Scene 22 6-11-7.jpg 6-11-9.jpg 6-12-1.jpg 7-8-1.jpg 7-8-7.jpg 7-10-4.jpg 8-7-9.jpg 8-7-7.jpg 8-7-8.jpg 8-9-3.jpg 8-9-8.jpg 8-9-9.jpg 8-11-2.jpg 8-12-1.jpg 8-12-3.jpg 8-12-4.jpg 8-12-6.jpg 8-15-4.jpg Priscilla, her idealist views shattered, went into a fit and pursued Teresa. Priscilla released over 70% of her yoki and attacked in blind rage. However, she still lost to Teresa, who released a mere 10% of her yoki. Priscilla, then, passed her limit and begged Teresa to euthanize her before she fully awakened. Teresa agreed to do so, lowering her yoki release and shifting her eye color back to silver. Priscilla, then, grabbed her sword and struck. Teresa's arms were cut off first before she was decapitated. This cast some doubt whether Priscilla deliberately lured in Teresa to strike her down when she least expected it. After this, Priscilla completely awakened.Claymore Manga Scene 24 Clare, then, decided on using the Organization as a means of revenge. She carried Teresa's head back into the town and wandered, searching for a man-in-black. Upon meeting Rubel, she demanded that Teresa's flesh and blood be put inside her own body. Relationships Clare At first Teresa was irritated by Clare's persistence in following her. Eventually, she became attached to the young girl and the two eventually developed a mother-daughter relationship. Teresa also comments about how Clare taught her true love and how the two forged an unbreakable bond. Irene While Irene showed familiarity with Teresa at the start of the battle, it was unclear what sort of friendship, if any, existed beforehand. Priscilla Teresa is an object of obsession for Priscilla. She sees Teresa as evil for killing humans. During her battle with Dauf, she regained her memory of the incident with Teresa and expressed delight that she would be able to kill her again. Also, she keeps confusing Teresa with the yoma that killed her family. Behind the Scenes * Teresa's Japanese voice actress is Romi Paku and her English voice actress is Christine Auten. * Teresa has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD called "Tensei" meaning "Reincarnation." References es:Teresavi:Teresa Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:The Organization's Number One